La laguna del drama
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Duncan y Courtney quedaran atrapados en una isla despues de que terminara Drama Total Gira Mundial? se mataran ¿o volveran a enamorarse? ¡DESCUBRANLO!
1. prologo

Hola aquí de nuevo CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111 preparándose al servicio, esta será mi primera historia larga así que no actualizare pronto pero ténganme paciencia ^^, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, bien aquí esta:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

_Duncan pov_

—Bien esto no puede estar peor—dijo él mientras se acercaba a Courtney que estaba inconsciente sobre la arena.

Ellos se encontraban en una playa hermosa, el agua cristalina, la arena blanca, las palmeras perfectas, habían pájaros de todos colores sobre ellas, en fin el sueño de todo turista, pero nuestros huéspedes no eran turistas.

El tenía toda su ropa arruinada, sus zapatos estaban empapados, a sus pantalones se le caían pedazos de tela y ya no tenía puesta su camiseta.

—Genial, simplemente genial—dijo enojado mientras trataba de despertar a Courtney, lo cual no conseguía—y pensar que este día había comenzado tan bien—

_Flashback_

Ese día, Chris había invitado a todos los ex concursantes a una fiesta en un yate, _(¿de donde me suena familiar eso? xD)_ para celebrar que había terminado esa temporada, y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos concursantes que participarían en la siguiente, pero eso lo harían después, ese día era de los viejos concursantes.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose, Owen estaba comiendo todo lo que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos mientras coqueteaba con blaineley, (_que ya se había quitado los yesos_) pero ella no le prestaba atención porque estaba muy ocupada escondiéndose de Bruno el oso de bridgette, que quería estar con ella, bridgette y geoff estaban besuqueándose como siempre, aprovechando que Bruno no estaba molestándolos, Tyler y Lindsay también estaban besuqueándose.

Harold quería estar con leshawna, pero ella solo lo evitaba, Alejandro se recupero exitosamente de sus quemaduras y el pelo le había vuelto a crecer, él y heather habían decidido seguir sus sentimientos y empezar a salir, aunque heather seguía molesta por no tener sus dinero por culpa de Ezequiel, de él no se sabía absolutamente nada desde que estuvieron en Hawái.

Dj dejo milagrosamente el estar lastimando animales y vivía más tranquilo, trent estaba triste por haber perdido a gwen por culpa de Duncan, pero sabía que gwen merecía ser feliz y si ella era feliz el también.

Duncan y gwen estaban muy alegres conversando en una parte del yate, pero lo que no sabían _(más bien presentían)_ era que Courtney los estaba observando.

— ¡no puede ser posible! dijo molesta esperando que nadie la escuchara, —no pude vengarme de esos dos buenos para nada, y para rematar con broche de oro me restriegan en la cara lo felices que son—

En ese momento se sintió mal y triste, ¿_cómo es posible que Duncan me hiciera esto?, sé que no le demostré mucho que lo amaba pero no era la razón para engañarme, ¿si tanto lo fastidiaba porque simplemente no me termino? ¡COMO DEBE SER! Envés de dañar mis sentimientos, ahora mi vida se arruino, solo soy la chica ingenua ala que engañaron en televisión nacional, _Pensó.

Se fue al rincón más alejado del yate para poder estar sola y que nadie la pudiera oír.

—tengo que admitirlo—dijo con voz suave—aun amo a Duncan eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, ni siquiera Alejandro, pero el ya no me ama a mí, ahora ama a gwen, espero que con el paso del tiempo lo valla olvidando porque si no, seguiré sufriendo aunque no lo admite—dijo triste mientras volteaba a ver a Duncan y gwen quienes para su tristeza se estaban besando, eso le dolió mucho pero solo volteo a ver el mar dejando salir una pequeña lagrima.

Continuara…..

Bien eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado, no les prometo actualizar pronto porque a mí la flojera y la poca inspiración se me dan mucho xD.

Bueno la continuación de este fic es decisión de ustedes, así que si quieren que siga díganmelo porque no escribiré cosas que la gente no lea.(no lo tomen como una amenaza)

Bye :)


	2. Todo Comienza

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que bueno que algunos les gusto y espero que le guste a mas^^, este capítulo me costó un poquito porque no me lo van a creer es que en lo que me he puesto a pensar es en el final y no en el principio ^^u, así que para los que piensan que no la terminare pues ¡están equivocados! .

Bien no los entretengo más:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

**Nota:** aun sigue el flashback.

_Esta es la mejor fiesta de la vida_, pensó Duncan mientras estaba con Gwen divirtiéndose,_ pero…hay algo que no está bien, se que estar con gwen es genial pero siento un vacio, no sé qué es, lo he tenido desde que deje a Courtney pero esa no puede ser la razón, yo ya no la amo ¿o no?_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chris que empezó a dar un anuncio.

—Bien chicos, falta poco para que lleguemos a nuestro destino en una isla de la cual el nombre se me olvido y yo pueda broncearme para mantener este hermoso cuerpo—dijo posando como siempre, todos giraron los ojos ante ese comentario.

—Am Chris—dijo Owen, ganando la atención de todos.

— ¿qué Owen? —dijo Chris cansado.

— ¿eso no será un problema? — dijo señalando un enorme tornado que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—ha eso—dijo Chris despreocupado, —¡corran! —dijo totalmente alterado.

Todos empezaron a buscar chalecos salvavidas pero no los encontraban, — ¿Dónde están los chalecos salvavidas Chris? —Dijo heather muy alterada y enojada, — am en realidad no hay chalecos, decidí comprar más arreglos para la fiesta y no comprarlos—dijo Chris con cierta culpa, —solo pude comprar para el chef y para mi, así que nos vemos—dijo saltando al agua con el chef.

—Genial, simplemente genial Chris nos abandono, ¡otra vez! —Dijo en cólera Courtney, —La próxima vez que vaya a algún lugar, no iré si esta Chris—.

—Concuerdo con ella—dijo Duncan, todos se le quedaron mirando incluyendo Courtney, la verdad ni el sabia porque había dicho eso. — ¿qué? —

—viejo es que es extraño que estés de acuerdo con Courtney en algo—dijo geoff.

—Pues no me importa lo que ustedes piensen—dijo Duncan decidido pero con nervios.

—bien como moriremos ya no me importa decir esto, TE AMO BLAINELEY—dijo Owen un segundo antes de empezar a besar a la antes nombrada.

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ver como Owen besaba a blaineley pero esa extrañeza duro poco, porque unos segundos después llego el tornado y destrozo todo el yate.

_Fin flashback_

—haa, ¿qué paso? —dijo Courtney un poco alterada, miro su alrededor y vio que no estaba en el yate sino en una isla y lo peor tenia a Duncan enfrente. Del impacto se levanto de golpe lastimando a Duncan en la cabeza.

— ¿¡qué te sucede! —dijo el enojado y alterado.

— ¿en dónde estamos? —Pregunto confundida— ¿y porque estas así? —le pregunto al verlo vestido así, luego se ruborizo al verlo sin camisa.

—Pues por lo que veo en una isla y la mejor parte estamos SOLOS—le respondió con sarcasmo, —y por mi vestimenta creo que no deberías empezar a criticar—le dijo burlándose.

Ahora que lo notaba tampoco estaba muy presentable, de sus dos plataformas solo tenía una, sus pantalones ahora eran shorts y su camisa tenía una enorme rasgadura como si fuera un escote, pero DEMASIADO grande que dejaba ver su pecho y lo peor era que no traía sostén.

—Jajajajaja y yo que creía que había visto todo jajajajaja—se carcajeaba Duncan, pero en su muy interior ser, estaba saltando de gusto de haber visto eso.

Courtney MUY apenada se cubrió con sus brazos y supo al instante que ese solo sería el comienzo.

Continuara….

Bien hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ahora saben cómo naufragaron pero, la pregunta es: ¿Qué harán ahora? xD, Pues lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier error me avisan.

**Ah! Antes que nada: DEJEN REVIEWS me motivan a seguir escribiendo n.n **

Bye :)


	3. Construyendo la casa parte 1

Hola a todos espero que estén bien, estoy feliz de que algunas personas se han molestado en leer este fic y eso me motiva a seguirlo hasta el final ^^. Aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u)_

—Ya deja de reírte—dijo Courtney molesta, justo antes de amarrar su camisa para que no se le vieran sus _atributos._

—Lo siento, es que no todos los días vez el busto de tu ex—dijo Duncan tratando de contener la risa, ante ese comentario Courtney no sabía si matarlo a golpes o sonrojarse.

—bien, como soy experta en campamentos sobreviviremos fácilmente, ya que se que tu no serás de mucha ayuda—dijo Courtney orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿Cómo que no seré de mucha ayuda? —dijo Duncan molesto

—yo tengo más experiencia que tu, _gwuncan_—dijo Courtney enojada.

— ¿Quieres parar con eso?—dijo Duncan enojado, —ya tengo suficiente con estar atrapado aquí contigo, como para que empieces a molestar con tus comentarios _hirientes_ (haciendo comillas en el aire) así que mejor compórtate y SU-PE-RA-LO—. La verdad se sintió mal por haberle dicho eso, pero no dejaría que ella lo supiera.

Eso le dolió mucho a Courtney, quería protestar pero sabía que sería un caso perdido así que mejor solo le dijo:

—mira me vale gorro lo que digas, así que mejor olvidémoslo para poder intentar sobrevivir y que nos logren rescatar, así podre estudiar para ser abogada y tu podrás vivir tu vida de delincuente junto a _Gwen_— dijo Courtney dolida pero decidida.

—bien como tú quieras, además no creo que sea tan difícil _sobrevivir_ aquí, recuerda que estuve en el episodio en el que quedamos varados en una isla, en la primera temporada—dijo Duncan orgulloso.

—la verdad no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil, eso ni siquiera fue real y aunque lo fuera, fue OWEN el que les dijo que hacer y cuando estuviste solo con la cara-pálida los ataco un monstruo—dijo Courtney recalcando lo obvio, _(según ella)_.

—haa, está bien prefiero vivir—dijo Duncan sabiendo que ella tenia razón.

—Muy bien empecemos— dijo ella lista para trabajar, —primero, para construir el lugar donde viviremos (por el momento) necesitaremos madera, hojas grandes de palmera, juncos y algo con que amarrar los trozos de madera—.

—A la orden capitán—dijo Duncan como si le hablara al chef.

_Wow no pensé que me haría caso, tal vez esta es una oportunidad para que se vuelva a enamorar de mi, ya con la roba novios fuera del camino_, pensó por un momento, ¡_No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Lo acabas de oír, quiere que lo SU-PE-RE mejor solo me concentrare en sobrevivir y después que me rescaten seguiré mi camino. _Pensó muy dolida por la cruda realidad y mejor se fue a planear como construir la casa con lo que traería Duncan.

_Duncan pov_

—bien debo encontrar todo lo que Courtney me pidió o si no estaré en serios problemas—dijo para sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba entre la selva encontró todo lo que Courtney le había pedido, los pedazos de madera los corto gracias a que todavía conservaba su cuchillo, las hojas de palmera las consiguió de las palmeras del trayecto de búsqueda, solo tuvo que trepar a las copas y arrancar las hojas, los juncos los consiguió del piso ya que estaban desparramados por todos lados y consiguió unas lianas de los árboles para poder amarrar los trozos de madera para poder hacer la casa.

—Wow esto fue agotador pero por fin termine, ahora solo tengo que regresar con Courtney para empezar a hacer la casa—dijo agotado.

_Me siento un poco mal por haberle hablado así, _pensó,_ es que me desespera, hace meses que no me sentía frustrado. Lo único bueno que saque este día fue ver su busto…..otra vez…..aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, fue asombroso._

_Flashback_

Eso fue en el periodo de tiempo en que isla del drama termino y luz, drama, acción iba a y Courtney estaban viviendo en un departamento que Duncan con su dinero había comprado.

—Duncan me meteré a bañar, por favor ¡mantente alejado del cuarto hasta que yo te lo indique! —grito para que la pudiera escuchar.

Courtney había aceptado vivir con Duncan solo con una condición: que no tendrían sexo hasta que se casaran.

Duncan mientras tanto, estaba viendo el televisor porque estaban pasando un programa que le encantaba y que le encanta a todos los hombres: un partido de futbol, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

—Claro como digas, no beberé cerveza mientras tu estés presente—dijo sin dejar de ver el televisor.

Courtney no pudo escucharlo porque ya se había metido al baño, cuando salió se metió al cuarto, se seco y se quito la bata para poder ponerse su ropa, ella siempre comienza por los panties así que se los puso y cuando iba por el sostén….

—Courtney puedo pedir una piz….haaa—dijo todo embobado viendo sus pechos.

—HAAA!,DUNCAN SAL DE AQUÍ! —dijo cubriéndose con la toalla de nuevo.

Duncan salió corriendo de ahí y se juro así mismo que eso no seria la última vez.

_Fin flashback_

_Haa que tiempos._

Continuara…..

Bien esto es todo por ahora, espero que le haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Dejen reviews….. Me motivan n.n**

Bye :)


	4. Construyendo la casa parte 2

Holaass, aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade aquí esta:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u)_

…..

_Duncan pov_

—En que estoy pensando—dijo volviendo a la realidad—yo ya no siento nada por ella, ahora mi objetivo es Gwen— dijo no muy convencido.

Duncan recogió todo y fue rumbo a la playa para encontrarse con Courtney y comenzar a construir la casa.

_Fin Duncan pov_

—bien ya está todo listo, solo debo esperar a que Duncan llegue con todo porque si me sale con que le falto algo, lo mando otra vez hasta que lo consiga—dijo Courtney cansada y estresada de tanto planear.

En ese momento se metió la mano al bolsillo y lo encontró vacio.

—O no—dijo preocupada—no está la calavera que me regalo Duncan—

Ella, desde que Duncan se la regalo nunca se la ha quitado y siempre la guardaba en su bolcillo.

—Tal vez, durante el tiempo que estuve en el mar se debió caer—dijo un poco triste—pero bueno si la seguía manteniendo conmigo seguiría sufriendo—.

Entonces vio que Duncan se acercaba ya con todo lo que le había pedido, se alegro por saber que si había traído todo.

—Bueno princesa aquí está todo—dijo Duncan, después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y deseo que no lo hubiera escuchado. Mala suerte

—Me dijiste _princesa,_ no me decías así desde…que terminamos—dijo Courtney extrañada y dolida por los recuerdos.

—sí, si lo lamento, estaba distraído y no supe lo que dije—dijo el nervioso, porque una parte de el sabía que decía la verdad, pero otra decía que no.

—bien olvidémoslo, ¿trajiste todo? —dijo Courtney estresada

—sí, TODO—dijo el tranquilo

—bien pues comencemos, aquí están los planos—dijo señalando en la arena unos dibujos.

—Muy bien—dijo Duncan impaciente por comenzar—ha por cierto, como no hemos comido nada, en medio de mi búsqueda encontré unos plátanos y unos cocos tenemos suficientes para comer ahorita y para cenar—.

—que bien, me muero de hambre—dijo Courtney emocionada

Después de comer, los dos empezaron a construir la casa siguiendo los planos que hiso Courtney, comenzaron haciendo las paredes, juntaron algunos troncos y los amararon con la lianas, no fue muy fácil, Duncan en una ocasión se lastimo una mano porque al juntar un tronco para amararlo, se le quedo viendo a Courtney (sin que ella lo notara) y por error se aplasto la mano, Courtney ante esto envés de ayudarlo solo se quedo ahí burlándose de él, cuando terminaron formaron las cuatro paredes que necesitaban.

Después hicieron el techo, juntaron varias hojas de palmera que también amararon con lianas (esta vez Duncan se cuido mejor xD), al terminar lo pusieron sobre las paredes y listo, tenían la parte exterior de la casa, no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente para que ellos dos entraran y no estuvieran apretados. (Aunque eso no les molestaría mucho)

Ya oscurecía, así que mejor descansaron sabiendo que mañana o pasado terminarían, Duncan hiso una fogata (con ayuda de Courtney, ya que no traía su encendedor) para poder calentarse, se pusieron a comer lo que quedaba de comida, no hablaron durante un buen rato, solo comían.

—sabes esto me recuerda a una película que vi hace un tiempo—dijo Courtney rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿enserio, de que se trataba? —dijo Duncan interesado.

—Pues, eran dos niños, un niño y una niña y un hombre que quedan varados en una isla desierta—dijo ella comenzando a narrar.

—Aja—dijo Duncan.

—El hombre les enseña a sobrevivir en la selva, pero un día el hombre muere y los niños quedan solos a su suerte, pero gracias a que el hombre les había enseñado varias cosas logran sobrevivir, pasan los años y los niños crecen y se convierten en adolecentes. Conforme pasan los meses ellos se van enamorando, un día ellos se declaran su amor y….tienen….sexo—dijo Courtney apenada.

—Wow, esa no la vi venir—dijo Duncan muy sorprendido.

—Entonces eso se convierte en algo cotidiano y lo asen _cada día en cualquier lugar_—dijo Courtney lo que le sigue a apenada.

—Wow, esa SI no la vi venir—dijo Duncan mas que impactado.

—pero al pasar los días la chava empieza a notar que le duele cuando lo _asen, _que está subiendo de peso y que no para de vomitar, ella sigue su vida normal hasta que un día le empieza a doler mucho el vientre, y empieza a pedir ayuda al chavo, cuando este llega, ella no para de gritar hasta que grita con todas sus fuerzas y ve como recoge un bebe del suelo, si, la chava había tenido un bebe.

— ¿Por qué demonios no se cuidaron?—dijo Duncan confuso.

—Voy a ignorar ese comentario—dijo Courtney molesta.

—Ellos cuidan a su hijo como cualquier padre normal y viven felices en la isla—dijo Courtney cansada de tanto hablar.

—Bien eso es masomenos igual a lo que estamos viviendo, solo que nosotros no tenemos sexo todos los días, ni estamos enamorados—dijo Duncan un poco triste por su última frase.

Courtney dolida por eso, solo pudo decir:

—Si—

—bien, es tarde será mejor que durmamos un poco— dijo Duncan cansado

—Si mañana será un día agotador buenas noches— dijo Courtney

—Buenas noches—dijo el antes de apagar la fogata y que los dos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

Continuara…..

…..

Bien espero que les haya gustado como quedo este capítulo porque a mi sí, Muchas gracias por sus reviews que tanto me alegran la vida (es por eso que este capítulo fue un poco más largo ^^u).

Otra noticia: ¡ya se acerca mí cumple! Es el 8 de noviembre ^^

Bueno eso es todo

**Dejen reviews…..**

Bye :)


	5. Construyendo la casa parte 3

Hola a todos espero que estén bien :) , sé que me tarde más de lo usual pero he tenido unos problemas que bueno (para más información saque 7 en mate :`( ) y tuve que ponerme a estudiar pero ya estoy bien. Note que algunos se confundieron con la historia del capítulo anterior y con el título de este fic, así que los sacare del dilema: si, este fic está basado en la película _la laguna azul _pero por obvias razones no es un crossover.

Por ahí vi que me dijeron que era una mujer y no un hombre y es verdad pero en la segunda película, en la primera película si es un hombre, solo lo digo para que no haya personas confundidas xD.

Bien no los entretengo más:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

Llego la mañana y uno de nuestros personajes seguía profundamente dormido.

—haa, fue una buena noche ¿o no court? — dijo Duncan empezando a despertar. Pero se dio cuenta de que Courtney no estaba.

— ¿Courtney donde estas? —dijo preocupado.

Luego volteo a la playa y ahí estaba ella, desayunando unos cocos mientras estudiaba los planos de nuevo.

_¿Es que tiene un reloj natural para levantarse temprano o qué? _Pensó Duncan todo impresionado de que Courtney ya estuviera despierta y hasta desayunando.

Entonces decidió levantarse y sentarse junto a ella.

—Buenos días court—dijo Duncan—

—Buenos días Duncan— respondió ella sin dejar de estudiar los planos.

— ¿a qué hora te levantaste? — le pregunto el todo extrañado

—Hace como 1 hora—le respondió tranquila

— ¿por qué tan temprano?— le pregunto confuso.

—por dos razones 1: tenía que seguir estudiando los planos y de paso desayunar algo, por cierto ahí tienes unos cocos para que comas y no te desmayes en medio de la construcción—ante este comentario Duncan solo rodo los ojos— y 2: roncas como animal— dijo molesta pero con intención de molestarlo

—haa eso, si es hereditario deberías escuchar a mi viejo cuando duerme es mucho peor, no sé cómo mi mama puede dormir con el—dijo el —tal vez si tu y yo tuviéramos un hijo también roncaría—dijo imaginándose como seria eso de un hijo con Courtney pero luego recordó a gwen y olvido todo eso.

—tú y yo ¿un hijo? si claro—dijo Courtney mintiendo lo mejor posible

—qué tontería ¿verdad? —dijo el aun confuso

—sí, pero olvidemos eso ahora come para que sigamos construyendo—dijo ella con intensión de apurarlo.

—Está bien— dijo él en el momento que comía la carne de un coco y bebía el agua de otro.

Cuando Duncan termino de comer empezaron a construir de nuevo la casa.

Como ya tenían la parte exterior hecha lo que siguió fue hacer lo de adentro ósea sus habitaciones, la cocina, el baño todo eso. Comenzaron a hacer un segundo piso dentro de la casa ahí seria donde estuvieran sus habitaciones, fue un poco complicado pero con la experiencia que tenían en hacer cosas difíciles con pocos materiales (cortesía de Chris) pudieron terminarlo, para sus cuartos tuvieron que hacer unos colchones hechos de hojas rellenos de…..hojas, para que cada quien tuviera privacidad hicieron una pared delgada que dividía los cuartos a petición de Courtney. En la parte de abajo hicieron la cocina, para hacerla solo tuvieron que construir una pequeña barra para sentarse a comer ya que lo único que comerían seria fruta o pescado y las fogatas las harían afuera.

Como se les acabaron las cosas Duncan tuvo que ir por mas dejando a Courtney planeando lo que faltaba.

_No puede ser, el pensó en tener un hijo __**conmigo**__ me siento tan feliz y a la vez triste porque sé que él quiere tener hijos con cara pálida, de seguro serán unos delincuentes emos teñidos _pensó Courtney aprovechando que Duncan no estaba_ ¿porque siempre que estoy feliz el me lo arruina? ¿Por qué no puedo tener a alguien que me ame? yo era la persona más feliz del mundo alado de él, porque…. El fue mi primer novio. _

—Courtney ya regrese— grito Duncan desde la selva acercándose.

En ese momento Courtney dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y decidió seguir construyendo.

Lo que seguía era la sala, con un poco de esfuerzo lograron hacer unos pequeños sillones para poder descansar cuando lo necesitaran. Lo último y más complicado fue el baño, los dos decidieron hacerse un inodoro propio en la selva uno alejado de otro, solo debieron cavar un agujero enorme y arriba pusieron una silla con un agujero para que ya saben tuvieran comodidad. Al fin habían terminado, hacer todo eso les tomo hasta la tarde.

—Courtney— dijo Duncan nervioso

— ¿Qué? — respondió ella

— ¿te puedo decir algo y no te enojas? — dijo el

—am claro— respondió

—pues, apestas y yo también— dijo el preocupado de como lo habría tomado

—¡QUE! —dijo ella furiosa

—no nos hemos bañado en dos días es normal— dijo el esperanzado porque ella no le hiciera nada.

—Haa en eso tienes razón, pero como podemos bañarnos y aunque lo supiéramos solo tenemos un cambio de ropa ósea la que traemos puesta—

En ese momento algo encallo en la orilla de la playa, eran dos valijas.

—Mira eso Duncan— dijo Courtney emocionada

—Son nuestras valijas — dijo el abriendo una

—que bien ahora si tenemos cambios de ropa— dijo Courtney feliz

—toda nuestra ropa esta mojada no nos servirá—dijo Duncan desanimado

—Podemos secarla — le dijo Courtney recalcando lo obvio

—Cierto— dijo el pensando

—ahora solo debemos pensar en cómo bañarnos—

—Cuando estaba buscando las cosas encontré una cascada y un gran lago, podemos usarlo para bañarnos y lavar nuestra ropa— dijo Duncan recordando

—sí, ahora solo debemos ir vamos— dijo Courtney emocionada

Duncan la llevo hacia la cascada y después se bañaron primero se baño Courtney y después Duncan, cuando fue el turno de Courtney Duncan quiso espiarla, pero ella lo encontró y le tiro una piedra a la cabeza lo cual hiso que él se desmayara y así Courtney pudo bañarse tranquila.

Cuando estuvieron bañados y cambiados fueron directo a sus nuevos cuartos a dormir ya que mañana seria un nuevo dia.

Continuara…..

Bien eso es hasta ahora ya terminaron la mentada casa ¬¬, me muero por saber que harán después porque eso ni yo lo sé xDD

Me alegra que a varios les guste mi historia y espero con ansias que le guste a mas, salto de alegría cada vez que veo que me han dejado un review.

Bien eso es todo nos vemos

Bye :)


	6. Un dia en los pensamientos de duncan

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el tan esperado capitulo ^^

(Grillos) si, si no se amontonen a leerlo ¬¬, a partir de aquí la historia ya se pondrá mas romántica y pasional *o* o al menos eso espero ^^u

Bien:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

Ya era de mañana y Duncan y Courtney ya se estaban levantando…

—haa, dormí muy bien ¿tú no? — pregunto Courtney entrando al cuarto de Duncan.

—Sí, de maravilla— dijo Duncan con sarcasmo— y sí que me ayudo el golpe con la piedra que me diste—

—te lo ganaste por fisgón— respondió ella — además que no andas con _gwen_ ¿porque me estabas espiando? — pregunto enojada

Duncan no se espero esa pregunta

_¿Ahora qué mentira le doy? se que ando con blanquita pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que Courtney es y siempre ha sido la indicada._

—pues la verdad solo lo hice porque me dio la gana y ya— dijo el fingiendo que no le importaba.

—bueno mas te vale, no vaya a ser que a gwen también la engañes cara de cretino— lo insulto Courtney

— ¿ese ridículo apodo de nuevo? , estás perdiendo el toque— dijo el burlándose importándole poco el apodo, Courtney solo se limito a rodar los ojos

—bien bajemos a desayunar, ¿tenemos más comida verdad? — pregunto Courtney

—claro, yo ayer recolecte o ¿prefieres que pesque algo? —respondió el

—No, no la fruta está bien—dijo ella

—muy bien vamos, me muero de hambre—dijo Duncan

Ambos bajaron a la cocina a desayunar algo, tomaron lo que comerían y se sentaron a comerlo.

—Iukk, Duncan comes como cerdo, bueno eso ya lo eres—dijo Courtney asqueada por como comía el punk

—yo desayuno como se me dé la gana ¿oíste? , ¿O aunque ya no seamos nada seguirás tratando de cambiarme? —dijo el enojado

—No perdería mi tiempo, tu eres incorregible—dijo ella defendiéndose

—solo admite que te sigo gustando y ya—dijo el queriendo molestarla y de paso investigando sus sentimientos

—Si claro, todavía sigo enamorada de ti, aun después de que me abandonaste por gwen y me humillaste en televisión nacional—dijo ella mintiendo a la perfección, pero diciéndolo con tristeza y Duncan no lo paso desapercibido

Duncan se sintió mal por eso, no se había puesto a pensar en que después de engañarla toda la gente se burlaría de ella por eso, y tampoco se puso a pensar si la había destrozado porque él pensó que le valdría igual ya que no parecía amarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

—Bueno si tu lo dices—dijo el queriendo desviar el tema—ya termine, voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco

—si ve, yo en un momento acabo—dijo Courtney

_¿Por qué no me siguió molestando? Yo esperaba que como en los viejos tiempos, me seguiría insistiendo en que me gusta _pensó ella

Courtney siguió comiendo hasta que se termino todo, fue tras Duncan y lo encontró sentado en un tronco mirando el mar

El estaba pensando en un sueño que tuvo esa noche:

Flashback

_Duncan se encontraba en su casa besándose con gwen, hasta que se separo y miro con extrañeza que ya no era gwen sino Courtney_

—_que pasa ¿y gwen? —preguntaba el extrañado_

— _¿de qué hablas dunki? —respondió Courtney extrañada_

— _¿Dónde está gwen?_ —_volvió a preguntar_

—_pero cariño tu ya no andas con gwen ahora andas conmigo ¿por qué preguntas por ella?_ —respondió ella

— _¿ya no? — pregunto el punk _

— _¡no! — dijo ella_

— ¿_cómo es eso posible?_ — pregunto

—_estas actuando muy extraño pero ya que, hace un año te diste cuenta de que no amabas a gwen, y te pusiste a pensarlo y llegaste a la conclusión de que la única persona a la que has amado de verdad es a mi—dijo ella con brillo en los ojos _

— _¿enserio? — pregunto _

— _¡sí! , ¿Que acaso ya te arrepentiste y mejor te vas a volver a largar con gwen? —dijo ella enojada y triste _

—_pues yo…._

_En ese momento despertó y se sintió muy confundido _

Fin flashback

_¿Qué significo ese sueño? , ¿Será que debo regresar con Courtney? Pero ella no me ama, ya la escuchaste, dijo que ya no está enamorada de mí pero estoy casi seguro que mentía, yo la conozco muy bien y se cuando miente pero ahora la verdad no estoy muy seguro pero que ella me ame es lo de menos aquí la pregunta es ¿aun la amo yo?_ Pensó Duncan

Entonces sintió unos pasos atrás de él y supo que Courtney se acercaba, así que se hiso a un lado para dejarla sentarse

—hola Duncan, ¿qué haces? —pregunto ella amablemente

—Nada, solo pienso en cómo nos rescataran— mintió el

—Haaa— dijo ella

—oye ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se arreglaban los de la película esa? —pregunto Duncan

— ¿Aun te acuerdas de esa tontería? — dijo ella divertida

—una película así es difícil de olvidar, menos en la situación en la que estamos— dijo el recalcando lo obvio

—bueno, ellos se turnaban y hacían guardia para ver si se acercaban barcos y cuando no hacían nada solo comían, jugaban, nadaban, la chava hacia manualidades y sé que te acuerdas de lo _otro_ que hacían—dijo Courtney apenada

—haa pues no Vivian tan mal, y claro que me acuerdo—respondió el con mirada pervertida

—Eres un sucio— le dijo divertida

—ese es el oficio acostúmbrate— dijo el gracioso

—No creo que pueda— dijo court entre risas

—Oye porque no vamos a nadar—propuso el cambiando el tema

—está bien vamos—dijo ella corriendo al mar

Los dos empezaron a nadar por todo el arrecife y en verdad era hermoso, el agua era cristalina, había muchos corales enormes y varios peces de todos los colores. Duncan estaba maravillado con Courtney, nadaba con una elegancia envidiable, como se movía entre los corales y veía de lejos a unos pececitos, por un momento pensó todas las cualidades de Courtney todas las que se le ocurrieron y entonces lo supo: la que merecía su amor no era gwen sino Courtney, ahora sabia el significado de su sueño, tenía que volver con Courtney y aunque tal vez court ya no lo amaba el no descansaría hasta que lo volviera a amar y cuando Duncan se proponía algo él lo cumplía a como dé lugar.

Siguieron nadando un rato hasta que se agotaron y regresaron la playa pero, cuando Duncan estaba caminando se tropezó con una piedra y cayó encima de Courtney (n/a: quedaron como en el video de la secuela en luz, drama, acción pero esta vez Duncan y court no Duncan y gwen)

Courtney al instante se sonrojo y Duncan también

—am lo siento—dijo Duncan muy apenado

—sí, si no importa—dijo Courtney

Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, Duncan quería que no hubiera centímetros pero sabía que si Courtney ya no lo amaba y la besaba se armaría un gran problema así que mejor espero a estar 100% seguro, Duncan se paro primero…

— ¿te ayudo? — le pregunto amablemente

—No gracias estoy bien— dijo levantándose—creo que deberíamos cenar y después acostarnos—

—Sí vamos, tanto nadar me dejo cansado, pero fue divertido—dijo el —oye por cierto nadas muy bien—

—Ahh gracias—dijo sonrojándose pero como estaba oscuro Duncan no la vio

Entraron, cenaron un poco y después se fueron a dormir, justamente Duncan se durmió pensando en cómo investigar si Courtney aun lo amaba y en su defecto volverla a enamorar

Continuara…..

¿Qué les pareció? (mas grillos), si se ve que les fascino ¬¬

El romance esta en el aire, ¿Duncan pensara en un buen plan? ¿Courtney vera sus intenciones y pensara en su corazón envés de su orgullo? Lo descubrirán en el próximo cap. de este fic

**¡Dejen reviews!**

Bye :)


	7. Problemas y un beso

Holaaa, al fin regrese con esta historia ^^U, lo que paso fue que tuve ideas para los otros fics que subí, pero para este no xD, así que después de una gran espera aquí está el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia__u.u)_

* * *

><p>Llego la mañana y Duncan estaba listo para hacer su investigación sobre los sentimientos de Courtney.<p>

Fue a su cuarto para ver si estaba despierta, pero no, aun dormía tranquilamente. Se quedo contemplándola dormir un rato, para él era como una hermosa princesa de cuentos de hadas, que esperaba el beso de su sexy príncipe (ósea, el).

Estaba nervioso, ¿Qué tal si ya no lo amaba?, se sentiría muy mal pero lo justificaría, después de todo, las cosas que le hizo no fueron muy "amables". Pero aunque estuviera nervioso tenía el consuelo de que si ya no lo amaba la volvería a enamorar y si lo conseguía ya no cometería los mismos errores, jamás.

En ese momento Courtney empezó a dar señales de querer despertarse, lo cual alerto a Duncan, así que se fue corriendo directo a la entrada de la puerta para que Courtney no lo viera al despertar, ¡funciono!, al momento en que Courtney se despertó vio su habitación vacía, entonces Duncan aprovecho para volver a entrar.

—Buenos días Courtney— le dijo amablemente sonriendo, comienza el plan.

—Buenos días Duncan— respondió un poco extrañada, ¿desde cuando Duncan le hablaba tan sonriente?

— ¿Que quieres desayunar? — le pregunto aún sonriente.

—amm, te diré si me respondes algo— le dijo todavía extrañada.

—dime—

— ¿te pico un insecto venenoso o algo así? Actúas muy raro— le pregunto.

—no claro que no, que ocurrencias las tuyas— le dijo divertido, se sentía estúpido actuando así, pero como un fiel amigo le dijo una vez: el amor hace estúpidas a las personas.

— ¿seguro? —le pregunto aun incrédula Courtney.

—Si—le afirmo Duncan.

—Muy bien, se me antoja…pescado— dijo con hambre.

—pues pescado será, espera en la cocina que iré a pescar—le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de que Duncan se fuera, lo único que quedo en el cuarto fue una muy extrañada Courtney, pero era comprensible, ¿desde cuando es normal que la persona que supuestamente te odia con toda su alma, se comporte muy amable contigo? Todavía peor tratándose de Duncan.

—Algo le pasa a Duncan…y debo descubrir que es— se dijo así misma decidida.

_Tal vez le gusto de nuevo….._pensó alegre.

_No, eso no puede ser posible, ya lo has oído, el solo me ve como una mandona controladora _volvió a pensar esta vez triste.

¿Por que _el_ la veía así?, porque había sido una estúpida, una estúpida mandona controladora que no supo valorar lo que tenia, hasta que lo perdió, envés de decirle que lo amaba le reclamaba todos sus "defectos" y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ninguno de sus "defectos" le molestaba, le encantaba su forma de ser, ella no había valorado eso ya que estaba muy ocupada empeñándose en cambiarlo, en convertirlo en el novio perfecto, ¿y que consiguió con eso? Que él la cambiara por una estúpida gótica, se lamentaba mucho por haber cometido esos errores pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina, Duncan le dijo que se quedara ahí esperándolo a que terminara de pescar y le obedeció, se quedo ahí por unos minutos hasta que lo vio salir del mar con 5 pescados en una mano.

Se quedo embobada viéndolo, ahí estaba Duncan sin camisa, solo en pantalones, mojado, el fleco de su mohicano le caía ligeramente sobre la frente por lo mismo de la humedad haciéndolo ver sexy, gotas de agua pasaban por su bien moldeado pecho haciendo que se viera mucho más sexy.

Se quedo mirándolo hasta que regreso a la realidad y se sentó como si nada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Ya llegue— le hablo Duncan.

—Que bien, me muero de hambre—respondió ella.

—pues que mal, porque aun falta que los cocinemos—le dijo divertido.

—¡nooo! — grito.

—jajaja no te preocupes lo haré en un segundo—la calmo él.

—pues apresúrate, ¡porque si no, te terminare comiendo a ti! —le dijo divertida.

—Ya quisieras volver a probar este hermoso cuerpo— ahí el primer coqueteo, al estilo de Duncan claro.

—Sí, seguro— respondió sarcásticamente.

Sarcasmo, iba por buen camino. Después de eso ultimo salió a la playa, acarreo unos trozos de madera y con ayuda de Courtney prendió una fogata, asaron los pescados y los desayunaron.

—bien, ¿ahora que hacemos? —pregunto Courtney, ya satisfecha.

—no sé, ¿que quieres hacer tu? —le pegunto Duncan.

Eso era extraño, Duncan le cedía la decisión de lo que harían por todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, pero por otro lado no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

— ¡ya se!, juguemos a "que preferirías" —le dijo emocionada

—Muy bien, empieza tú—

—ok, que preferirías: pintarte el mohicano de rosa por un año o ponerte un vestido de niñita y después ir al centro comercial—le pregunto Courtney riéndose.

— ¿quieres volverme gay o que? —le reclamo Duncan también riéndose.

—El día que tú seas gay, será el fin del mundo— le dijo aun riéndose—pero aun así, no me has respondido—

—Está bien, creo que preferiría lo del vestido, no puedo hacerle eso a mi precioso mohicano—dijo acariciando el mismo.

—Estás enfermo—le dijo Courtney.

—Tal vez—le respondió Duncan

Siguieron así toda la tarde hasta que el sol se empezó a poner y fue el turno de Duncan.

— bueno ahora me toca a mí, que preferirías: no ser abogada…...o besarme—le pregunto, y estaba ansioso por la respuesta.

Courtney al momento se sonrojo, no se esperaba que le preguntara eso.

—amm, yo, este…..— Courtney no sabía que responder.

Titubeaba, solo significaba una cosa para Duncan: quería besarlo.

—Vamos, la respuesta no debe ser tan difícil—la alentó.

—ahh—suspiro vencida—besarte—

—Que bueno oír eso— dijo con picardía

— ¿por…

No pudo terminar la frase, Duncan la beso, al principio quiso alejarlo pero después se dejo llevar. El beso comenzó dulce pero después se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión contenida, ambos deseaban ese beso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y al fin se desahogaban. Después de unos minutos Courtney cayó en la realidad y se separo bruscamente de Duncan.

— ¿cómo puedes besarme? ¡Andas con la emo teñida de Gwen! —le grito enojada y triste, la herida en su corazón se había vuelto a abrir un poco.

—Te bese, porque te amo Courtney— le dijo sincero.

—sí claro, ahora se invierten los papeles ¿no? —le dijo aun enojada—solo me besaste porque no tienes otra opción, ¡si Gwen estuviera aquí la estarías besando a ella, no a mí! —le grito con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

— ¡por supuesto que no Courtney!, cometí un grave error al dejarte por Gwen, ahora lo veo, pero ahora sé que te amo y que no te volveré a dejar ir—le confesó Duncan, no quería que ella llorara.

—no te creo, y si Duncan, cometiste un grave error, pero ya es tarde, ahora ya no te amo, no confió en ti, la última vez que confié en ti mira con lo que me saliste, no me arriesgare a que me lastimes de nuevo—le dijo sollozando Courtney — espero que nos rescaten pronto para que los dos sigamos con nuestras vidas, tú te irás con Gwen y yo iré a la escuela de leyes—

—No _princesa_, déjame hablar para aclararlo todo—intento convencerla.

—Deja de hablar en vano Duncan—le dijo—y por favor…. ¡no vuelvas a decirme_ princesa_ en lo que te queda de existencia! — y con esto último se fue corriendo directo a la casa llorando.

Duncan quiso seguirla pero sabía que era en vano, no debió besarla tan pronto, pero su maldito corazón no se lo permitió, ahora tenía que arreglar mañana el problema que causo, le dolía haberla hecho llorar, pero lo que más le dolía era que el amor de su vida, ya no lo amaba, lo había echado a perder, y a lo grande, una lagrima paso por su mejilla y después se fue a dormir, mañana seria un día muy pesado, se durmió pensando en cómo hacer que Courtney volviera a confiar en él o mejor aún, que lo volviera a amar.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Wow, el primer beso (en esta historia) de Duncan y Courtney ^^, les dije que a partir del capítulo anterior la historia se volvería mas pasional xD y cumplí.<p>

Esos dos peleándose, y la que SIEMPRE empieza COURTNEY -.-', es mi personaje favorito (al igual que Duncan) pero a veces me cae mal por su maldito genio ¬¬

Espero que les haya gustado :DD, me partí la cabeza para poder terminarlo xS.

**Dejen reviews! Mientras más recibo, más me pongo feliz ^^**

Bye :)


	8. Reconciliacion Vergonzosa

Chan, Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaannn! :DD

Aquí el siguiente capitulo! ^^

_**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **__(por desgracia u.u)_

* * *

><p>Duncan se quedo pensando toda la noche sobre lo que había ocurrido con Courtney, aunque la verdad es, que ni siquiera en ese lapso de tiempo pudo dar con el plan perfecto, de verdad era malo en eso y pensando mejor en como había hecho su plan anterior, se dio cuenta de que era el peor plan del mundo.<p>

¿Besarla así de repente? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Solo estaban jugando! Tal vez si seguía así, siendo amable, ella recobraría su confianza, pero no, ahí iba de aventado a besarla, ya le había pasado algo malo por solo aventarse y hacer tontería y media, y ni así había aprendido.

Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, lo único que le quedaba por hacer es lograr que ella lo perdonara y así todos felices.

—Puff, enserio tengo problemas—se dijo así mismo Duncan al notar lo último que había pensado.

* * *

><p>Después del incidente de la tarde, Courtney subió a su cuarto, se hecho en su cama perfectamente ordenada y se puso a llorar como nunca.<p>

— ¡Estúpido Duncan! ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome y lastimándome? ¡Te odiooooo! —No paraba de repetir entre lagrimas y jadeos— ¡Eres un maldito engañador, infiel y…..estúpido! —

En verdad se sentía mal, ¿Por qué Duncan la hería de esa manera? Él le había roto el corazón en ese estúpido reality show y ahora le salía con eso JUSTO cuando Gwen ya no estaba, ¿acaso creía que ella era estúpida? Solo le dijo esas cosas por la ausencia de Gwen, ahora que solo estaba con ella fue que ahora le empezó a profesar "amor", al fin y al cabo solo le quedaba ella, el premio de consolación, y aunque la idea de que el engañara a Gwen con ella le encantaba, no podía aceptarlo por la simple razón de que si los rescataban toda su felicidad caería de nuevo, el buscaría a Gwen otra vez y ella se quedaría sola, sin nadie que la amara o fingiera hacerlo.

Después de que termino de llorar, patalear y gritar cuanto odiaba a Duncan y a la vez cuanto lo amaba (sin ponerse a pensar que el susodicho estaba a solo unos metros de ella posiblemente escuchando todo), se puso a pensar en cómo volver a verlo a la cara sin sonrojarse y/o golpearlo en las partes nobles, antes del beso, ellos tenían una gran relación naufrago – naufraga, ex novio - ex novia, ¡estaban llegando a casi una posible amistad! pero no, tenía que besarla y echar todo a perder.

Para ayudarse, hiso una lista mental de todas las posibilidades.

_**Número 1: **__Encontrar a Duncan, saltar a sus brazos y después besarlo hasta desgastarse la boca._

_**Número 2: **__Enfurecerse, encontrar a Duncan y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente._

_**Número 3: **__Hacer como que lo de la tarde anterior no había ocurrido y seguir como si nada._

_**Número 4: **__Lo mismo que la número 2, pero al final hacerle lo de la número 1._

—Muy bien, la 1 queda completamente descartada—dijo tachando mentalmente en su cabeza esa opción—La 2 es tentadora pero…..neh, no quiero convertirme en asesina a tan temprana edad—otro tache— la 4 me convence mas….…..!No! ¡Por supuesto que no!, aunque….!No! ¡ya he dicho que no!, opto por la 3—decidió por fin.

Hacer como que nada había pasado, sí, creo que esa funcionaria bien, ahora el problema era hacer que cierto punk quisiera ceder a olvidar.

Siguió pensando en la muerte de Duncan un rato más hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Se levanto de la cama, dispuesta a bajar a desayunar, pero justo cuando se paro sintió un gran dolor en la zona del vientre, era un dolor insoportable, pensó que sería algún espasmo por haber llorado y haberse retorcido tanto, así que le resto importancia, ya se le pasaría luego.<p>

Bajo las escaleras, llego a la cocina primitiva y tomo un poco de fruta, sosteniéndose el vientre que aun le dolía, de verdad se había excedido con el llanto anoche.

Después de unos minutos bajo Duncan, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

—Court yo….

—no tienes nada que decir Duncan, que bueno que quieres disculparte, por lo visto ya no te comportas tanto como un inmaduro—ante ese comentario Duncan rodo los ojos— pero solo la aceptare si accedes a hacer algo—

— ¿Qué? —pregunto intrigado.

—Olvidar lo sucedido en la tarde de ayer—lo dijo con total seriedad y algo de rubor en las mejillas.

—ohh, te refieres al…..—

— ¡No lo menciones! —protesto rápidamente ella.

— ¿acaso no te gusto? — pregunto levantando una ceja.

—ohh pero por supuesto que me gusto—respondió ella sin pensar, hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Duncan y volvió a hablar rápidamente— ¡pero eso no importa! Lo que quiero decir es, que teníamos una relación tan buena antes de ese beso y tu numerito del te amo, ¿por qué echar a perder esa buena relación que teníamos por algo sin sentido como aquello?—termino de decir ella aun con la seriedad propia de un abogado.

—pero Court, yo te a…..

—¡Cállate!, Por favor, los dos sabemos que no es cierto— se quedaron viendo unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que volvió a hablar—pero en fin, no quiero sacar ese tema de nuevo y menos ahora que me duele fatal el vientre así que te lo digo directo: ¿aceptas mi pacto o no? —pregunto extendiéndole una mano.

—ehhh…pero….!ahh!, yo solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de la tarde anterior…..

—y acepto tu disculpa, pero por favor, yo sé que no quieres vivir el tiempo que estemos aquí distanciados sin por lo menos una buena comunicación, así que…¿aceptas el pacto? —

Duncan pensó por unos minutos hasta que respondió:

—Claro, como sea— cedió cruzado de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡gracias! —le dijo y lo abrazo, pero al instante se separo—ehh, este bueno será mejor que me vaya a bañar, nos vemos al rato—hablo Courtney caminando hacia la salida hasta que Duncan le dijo algo que la dejo helada:

—por cierto, antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo: se que estabas enojada conmigo pero…¿decirme 145 veces que soy un estúpido? ¿Enserio? — pregunto sonriendo al ver la cara de Courtney.

—M-me, ¿Me escuchaste? —pregunto avergonzada.

—ohh si, debes controlar tus gritos, aunque debo admitir que escuchar cumplidos sobre mi mohicano y mi trasero es muy placentero— dijo para después subir al segundo piso de la casa.

— ¡maldición! —grito Courtney para después correr a la cascada para bañarse, no sin antes sobarse el vientre aun por el maldito dolor.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba— dijo Duncan echándose en su cama a descansar un poco.<p>

Por andar pensando toda la noche, no durmió absolutamente nada, así que ahora, que todos los problemas estaban resueltos, podía dormir todo lo que quisiera sin preocupaciones, dejaría los planes de lado, sabía que Courtney lo amaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cayera a sus pies, y no necesitaría ningún estúpido plan para lograrlo, solo sería el mismo, le había funcionado una vez, tal vez esta no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p>—¡hay! ¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Escucho todo lo que dije sobre el! —no paraba de lamentarse Courtney en su trayecto hacia la cascada, de verdad debía pensar mejor antes de gritar cosas al viento.<p>

Y para sumarse a su desgracia aun le dolía el maldito vientre, de seguro le dolería hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso no le agradaba.

Después de caminar todo el trayecto perfectamente marcado para que ninguno de los dos se perdiera, llego a la cascada con laguna, se quito la ropa y se metió a la deliciosa agua cristalina. Era en verdad relajante bañarse en esa laguna, con los pájaros cantando a los alrededores, el sonido del agua cayendo, y la temperatura perfecta del agua, era como estar en un balneario, a excepción de que ahí no había gente a los alrededores nadando igual o mocosos chapoteando y gritando quitándole lo hermoso al ambiente.

—ohh, esto se siente taaan bieen—dijo Courtney aun nadando por el lago asegurándose de lavarse bien cada parte de su cuerpo—tal vez llegue a acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, sin Chris con su reality de porquería, sin Gwen alias Emo mentirosa.…!todo es perfecto! Y la mejor parte es…... ¡que solo estamos Duncan y YO! — grito feliz, aunque después se cayó al notar las estupideces que decía.

Después de nadar unos minutos más y lavarse bien, salió y busco un trapo que tenía guardado para secarse, cuando término tomo la ropa que con anterioridad había traído y ordenado, se la puso y listo.

Ya que había terminado, regreso a la playa para ver que hacía para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando llego a la casa se puso a pensar, Duncan no estaría con ella ya que anteriormente al ir a buscarlo lo encontró dormido así que no contaría con él.

—mmm, ¿qué puedo hacer? Normalmente juego con mi PDA, mi difunto PDA—dijo Courtney poniéndose una mano en el pecho en señal de tristeza—murió en el océano…...!basta de lloriqueos! Debo pensar en alguna actividad que me tranquilice y que de paso me haga olvidar este espantoso dolor—se puso una mano en la barbilla, y así se quedo por varios minutos, hasta que tuvo una idea—¡ya se! ¡Puedo cantar! Eso siempre me entretiene—se dijo feliz.

Y con ese pensamiento, comenzó a entonar un fragmento de una de sus canciones favoritas:

_**Así como los colores...**_

_**Se desvanecen en una película...**_

_**La certeza siempre será el presente...**_

_**Y algún día...**_

_**La luz iluminara nuestros caminos...**_

_**Nos reímos sin razón...**_

_**Yo pienso que nuestros recuerdos más valiosos nos unen...**_

_**Todavía está allí, esperando a que alguien lo encuentre...**_

_**Incluso ahora...**_

De esa canción, ese era su fragmento favorito y siempre se relajaba al cantarlo.

Iba a comenzar con otra estrofa cuando de repente sintió una gran punzada en su vientre y del dolor se tiro al piso, pero justo cuando cayó y rodo por la arena noto algo peculiar en el lugar conde había estado sentada.

Cuando se acerco al lugar, vio la respuesta a su raro dolor de vientre: una mancha de sangre, ¡estaba entrando en su periodo! ¡Y ni siquiera se había acordado! Checando las fechas rápidamente dio con que efectivamente ese día debía comenzar su periodo. Rápidamente corrió a su maleta que dentro de la casa, ahí tenía unas cuantas toallas femeninas.

—Oh no….!demonios! —dijo frustrada al ver que las toallas que tenía en la maleta se habían mojado, estaban inservibles—ahora ¿Qué usare? — se pregunto a sí misma.

En medio de sus pensamientos desesperados le llego un recuerdo de una conversación con su madre.

_Flashback_

—_Hay mama, muchas gracias por comprarme toallas, que ya se me habían terminado y no sabía que iba hacer ya que según mi calendario mi periodo se acerca_— _dijo una Courtney de 15 años._

—_Hay hija, ni te imaginas todas las soluciones locas que podrías utilizar_—_le respondió su madre_—_una vez cuando tenía tu edad, me quede sin toallas, tus abuelos habían salido y yo estaba sola en la casa, me daba mucha pena tener que ir yo sola a una farmacia a comprar algunas así que me puse a idear que usar como sustituto y lo único que se me ocurrió fue: ¡ponerme calcetines! Busque entre mi ropa limpia los calcetines más feos y viejos que pudiera tener y me los puse, hasta que los abuelos volvieron y le encargue a mi mama que me comprara al día siguiente, ¿qué loco no?_ —_pregunto la señora riendo._

—_Si muy loco mama jajaja_—_se empezó a reír con ella Courtney._

_Fin flashback_

¡Calcetines! Tenía que conseguir unos calcetines, podría lavarlos todos los días y así poderlos reutilizar, se puso como loca a buscar algún par en su maleta pero nada, ella no usaba calcetines así que no llevaba, se puso a pensar en alguna otra solución hasta que se le vino a la mente en donde podía conseguir un par de calcetines, aunque la respuesta era un tanto bochornosa.

Subió al segundo piso y se metió a la habitación de Duncan, lo vio en su cama aun durmiendo asi que lo despertó de la forma mas sutil que pudo en sus estado:

— ¡Duncan despiertaaa! —le grito y en menos de un segundo el susodicho abrió los ojos y la vio enojado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Por qué gritas? —le reclamo Duncan incorporándose a la cama para verla de frente.

—amm…..este….yo….solo quiero pedirte…amm….. que me regales un par de tus calcetines—le pidió muy avergonzada.

— ¿para qué quieres que te regale un par de mis calcetines? —le pregunto confundido.

—No puedo darte explicaciones—le dijo ella dándole la espalda—pero por favor te lo suplico regálame un par—le dijo ella ya volteándose, solo para ver a un Duncan completamente sonrojado y tieso— ¿qué te pasa? —

—amm…..este….—ahora el que no podía hablar era el— Courtney—

—¿sí? — respondió extrañada.

—amm…..acaso estas en…..amm tus…—

—¿en mis qué? —pregunto aun extrañada.

—…._días_….—casi susurro, pero obvio ella si lo escucho.

—¡Ahhh! —Grito horrorizada y después se tapo el trasero habiendo comprendido su error al darle la espalda— ¡Duncan!, ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!, ahora, por el amor a todo lo que es bueno y puro.…¿podrías regalarme un par de tus malditos y estúpidos calcetines? —le grito completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Duncan se paró de la cama rápidamente, se tropezó como 3 veces hasta que consiguió su maleta, saco un par limpio y se los entrego a Courtney, quien después se fue corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí, dejándolo completamente pasmado.

—oh diablos esto apesta, primero mi mama, ¿y ahora la princesa? ¡Dios mátame! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara cuando tenga una hija! — se lamento, y después se acostó en su cama e intento dormir de nuevo, cosa que lamentablemente no pudo hacer.

* * *

><p>Courtney rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque y en un lugar alejado se puso un calcetín en sus pantis, ahora no mancharía su ropa y el otro calcetín lo guardaría para poder usarlo cuando tuviera que lavar el otro.<p>

—Muy bien hecho Courtney— se auto regañaba— prácticamente te le exhibistes enfrente, justo ahora que habían hecho las paces tu sales con esto, no sé como lo volverás a ver a la cara sin que te mueras de pena— se decía mientras se tapaba con ambas manos su propia cara.

Después de hablarse así misma unos minutos más, armada de valor regreso a la casa, agradeciendo a dios que Duncan seguía en su cuarto, se quito el pantalón que traía puesto y se puso otro limpio, aun con el pensamiento de cómo poder convivir normalmente con Duncan después de ese "Rojo" suceso, que estaba segura nunca olvidarían.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara…..<em>

* * *

><p>Fiuuuuu! Me quedo más largo de lo normal ¡SI! ^^<p>

Jejeje SIN DUDAS este es mi capitulo favorito xD, fue muy divertido escribirlo :D

Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban después de una Muuuuy Largaaaa espera ^^U

ahh por cierto, el fragmento de cancion no me pertenece, le pertenece a el Anime **Another **:DD

Sin más me despido, se cuidan!

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


End file.
